


Jotting Dragons

by Queen_Bovine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A Bit of Violence but Nothing Extreme, Death, Drabble Collection, Dragon Hunters, Dragon Riders, Dragon's Edge, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Like Actual 100-Word Drabbles, Open for prompts, Race To The Edge, They're Short Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bovine/pseuds/Queen_Bovine
Summary: This is Dragon's Edge. It's anything but simple and relaxing out here, but we've made it our home.HTTYD drabble collection started for#rtteweekon tumblr. I'm open to prompts for more drabbles or oneshots.(Also on tumblr.)





	Jotting Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This collection was started for #rtteweek on tumblr, but I'm leaving it open for prompts. Everything here is a 100-word drabble, but prompts can be specified for either drabbles or oneshots.
> 
> The fifth might be a little hard to understand, but it's based off of dragon communication as written by [Leletha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Leletha) and [Raberba_girl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl) in their amazing fics.

**Cavern Crasher** (Prompt: favorite dragon.)

The wounded dragon scuttled through the tunnels, retreating from the mixed flock of dragons and their humans. He squeezed into the cavity where his mate was waiting. Soon to lay a clutch, she was unable to help fight over this nest for their future young. She hissed, seeing his scorched, too-dry hide, scraped raw from the merciless rock. Pressing against him, she secreted her own mucus to soothe his aching body. Sounds of wing-flapping filtered down from the surface; the strange flock was leaving. The two dragons curled together to rest, knowing the Fireworms would be unprotected when they awoke.

*

**Don't Axe Why** (Prompt: favorite scene.)

“She _had_ an _axe.”_

The guard wondered why these two needed watching, as if they could conspire together if left alone.

“You had arms. Which are axes without blades.”

_“Urrgh.”_

They’d been sweeping maybe a _minute_ before this ridiculous argument surfaced.

“Always carry an axe!”

He glared at the boy, hiding his amusement.

“Cleeaaniiing. Yeah.”

How in Midgard had these dragon riders even halfway escaped before?

_“I didn’t have a mace!”_

Struggling not to laugh, he was glad for the concealing mask.

“You didn’t have _eyes_ that could shoot _fire,_ either.”

…Well, they _were_ crazy enough to ride dragons.

_“Rrrrrgh!”_

*

**Not a Kid Anymore** (Prompt: favorite villain.)

When Heather returned home, eager to introduce her family to her newly-trained Razorwhip, she was first greeted by a plume of smoke on the horizon. Unsettled, she urged Windshear onward. The village came into focus and she suddenly choked on her own horror. The images of those smoldering buildings and corpse-strewn paths seared into her mind instantly and, _Odin,_ she’d never _seen_ so much _blood…_

Everything familiar was suddenly _so wrong_ and _oh gods_ that was _her_ house, she knew, she _loved_ those faces, _no no NO!_ Heather _screamed_ and a terrible rage tore through her.

_Who had done this?!_

*

**Surreptitiously Surveying in a Slovenly Situation** (Prompt: favorite character.)

Johann winced as yet another plate shattered nearby. These lowlifes were all the same, drawn to brutality like Swedish horseflies to exposed skin. Still eavesdropping on the two ruffians discussing the Grimborn auction, he spared an expeditious glance to verify the map’s presence. He swiftly concocted a stratagem when one of them vacated the table.

With such a tumultuous setting, it was a small matter of a well-placed foot and some innocent misdirection to set a brawler upon the remaining hunter, thoroughly distracting him. Heart hammering like a Gronckle’s wings, he procured the prized piece of parchment, slipping stealthily away.

*

**Trap or Trust?** (Prompt: favorite episode.)

Danger! Human float-wood threatening the nest! Defend the flock from human traps and human sharp-things and human flying-sticks that make dragons sleep!

Danger, threat! More humans attacking! Humans clinging to trapped-dragons like parasites. Fight this very-bad-thing! Attack! Trap this bad-human who traps and hurts dragons!

This good-human does not trap or hurt. Keep the bad-humans away! They cannot trap this flock or this human!

Attack! Help this trapped-dragon to escape! Human falls! Human flies?! Dragon protects this confusing-thing?! Human with wings?! Human is dragon also?!

Attack, fight! Help protect the nest of this very-good-human-and-dragon-flock from very-bad-humans who trap and hurt!

*

**This Is My Dragon** (Prompt: favorite relationship.)

“The A-Team’s been missing you lately, Sven.”

“Aye, Gustav, ye ken it’s wool season, I’m mighty busy.”

“For five weeks?! Have you been flying with Scorchfoot?”

“No’ as if she cannae get aboot on ‘er own.”

“Sven, that’s not how being a rider works. When you bond with a dragon, they become family. If you’re ignoring Scorchfoot over _sheep,_ how can she trust you’ll look after her when your _lives_ are at stake? You are partners on _and_ off the training grounds.”

“...Wise words, lad. That somethin’ ye learnt from them other riders?”

“Not them. _That_ I learned from Fanghook.”

*

**We Are** (Prompt: free day.)

This is Dragon’s Edge.

It’s a couple days northeast of Berk, practically neighboring Glacier Island, yet with surprisingly better weather.

Life out here is an adventure every day. There are countless unique species of dragons that we can study, befriend, and, when necessary, protect. We are constantly discovering incredible secrets in the world around us.

Somehow the biggest surprises and most bizarre incidents still manage to come from within our ranks. We’re a small group, but it’s certainly not easy to forget us. We’re warriors, leaders, inventors, actors, sleuths, artists, and scholars. But most of all?

We are dragon riders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a note or a prompt!


End file.
